The subject matter disclosed herein relates to passenger conveyors. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to guidance systems for passenger conveyors.
A typical passenger conveyor, such as a moving walkway, includes a plurality of interconnected pallets that form the travel surface of the moving walkway. The pallets are connected to a guide member, which may be driven along a path by a machine, for example, an electric motor. The return portion of the walkway, beneath the travel surface, is typically located in a pit below floor level of the structure the walkway is installed in. This pit houses the return portion of the walkway, as well as the drive motor, drive chain, and other components of the walkway system. In order to reduce installation cost and complexity, it is desired to lower the profile of the walkway system to minimize a depth of the pit, or entirely eliminate the pit for moving walkway installation.